


About a blessed chainsaw and its cost

by Krasserhund



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasserhund/pseuds/Krasserhund
Summary: A Monstrosity cursed to a world of pain and sorrow until some entity blessed it with a chainsaw that at least relieves him of the pain at the cost of having to inflict pain to others with wich he does not have a problem. over time he finds out more about those he hurts.





	1. The Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> The survivors as well as the hunters got stuck in this world they still hunger and thirst even thou it seems they cannot die from either. if they wish to get anything. be it a glass of water or something bigger like a sofa they have to earn it with bloodpoints. and the only way to get bloodpoints is to attend to the Trials.

He woke up from his slumber and even thou there was something wastly different from the past it didnt bother him. Quite the opposite in fact. Since something like one month the deformed assumed he sleeped without pain. At first it was so new so different to BE without pain that he could not sleep for day's to excited to feel his body so clear. Yes he had to give up real sunlight for that. Yes now he had to work a different job if he didnt want to feel the suffering again but it was better then returning to his old life. Really he didnt even kow if he could.

And Better yet he could earn himself even more rewards by being good at what the black mist probably perceives as some big game. You could either be fast and effective, or put on a show and slow the game down. Personally he liked to put on a show and the mist seemed to like his show, putting his gifted and blessed chainsaw to good use. The first time he managed to "sacrafice all humans" earned himseld a garden and he is enjoying every moment of care he does put into it. The other players seem to like that too as they get to eat his proceds from time to time. even thou they were not many players, only three.

Collecting like that he got up from his mattress he owned after he collectet enough of those Blood points. ensuring that his painreliever is in strong grip in his hands he goes into his garden taking care of the different plants like tomatos or cucumbers before he notices that he is running out of water. So he goes towards the Campfire that, if you stand close enough or burn something, will iniate the "trial" as the beartrap guy refers to it. on his way he waves the other guy's. The mummified one looks puzzled at him. "Water" is the short answer that comes out and he get a nod for that. So he burns a few bones that he got as a "Bonus" for getting the garden ensuring that he may get more points so he won't need to play more than one trial as he right now just wants to care for his garden. the Black mist envelops him and soon the killer stands in the Fields of his parents old Farm.


	2. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the Trial like

The Fields of his former Parents.  
While he really dislikes the memory's it brings up he enjoy's them for a different purpose. Running NO BETTER, SPRINTING yes you would think that having a deformed body with a gait that forced you to limp would make it impossible for someone to be THAT fast and you would be right if it werent for his chainsaw. This beautifull peace of metal allowed him to sprint so fast from place to place that most humans dont have enough time to hide when he is coming their way. true it may be a lot harder to turn and true it may be a lot louder then moving normal but he liked the challenge that provided and he liked to announce himself whenever a trial startet. 

One rev of the chainsaw to announce him  
Second to SPRINT to the next best generator with a technic that allowed him to just run past if nobody is there and run to the next. The wind moving past him, the roar of his chainsaw, the ground just sweeping away under him the deformed loved it all. so he used it whenever he could. this time he was a bit unlucky as it seems the first few generators where not touched. maybe they waited for him to run past, it would not be the first time. Or they had luck and are working on the other side of this in walls encircled area. he almost would feel bad for the time he is losing bad if it wouldnt mean he can have another taste of his rush giving chainsaw. so to the other side it goes avoiding whatever rubbish lays in his way but before he even manages to make it to the other side he notices HIM. THAT guy who makes it his first priority not to repair every generator NO. That frilly haired boy has to BREAK every hook possible so the humans can free themselfes of his one handed grasp before he can hang them. there is no chance in hell he is letting him run free so he stops his sprint to turn and run after him. wondering if the other guy's had the same trouble carrieng the humans as him since they only hold one weapon. thankfully the frilly hair boy was better in hiding than running away, unlucky for him that he had to move out of his hiding spot by chance. THWACK darn missed. The killer looked away for a moment to give the boy a moment to hide, he knew he would because he is good at that. and even thou that would chance him having to seach for a while it meant if he finds him the likelyhood of having enough time to reav up his chainsaw to hit him with that is high. so he took it rather then the annoying chase throu these wooden walls. After a thurough search throu the trees he saw his hair standing out behind a tree and instantly reaved his chainsaw. Sprinting slightly curved to hit his targed only that it was not who he was expecting. in front of him groaned the dark skinned girl that allway's jumped out to heal the wound he caused to her friends. surprised only for a moment he picks her up and carry's her to a hook on the bottom of the hook is to almost no surprise that toolbox wielding kid trying his best to break his hook fast enough so he could not hang his friend but a THWACK to the head with his hammer sends him running the dark skinned girl shouts "let him go you freak" at him for that but he hangs her anyway. staring at her for a moment she looks right back at him, with somewhat of a spitefull look. the noise two generators starting up in a row however urge him to move on so he starts his chainsaw for another sprint towards their direktion. 

a few more chases, hits, misses and chainsawsprints later he managed to sacrifice the breaker, good name for him he is going to call him that now, and the guy with the glasses. the others however have now finished the last generator to give enough energy to the exits so they may be opened. he can only guess in wich way they will run. probably split so either way is fine. making his sprint to one of the exits he, to his delight, finds the dark skinned girl again. Downing her will be better since she has less time to be safed if the sprinter girl wants to go after her. the dark skinned girl did not even heal herself up properly so he didnt have to chainsaw her. he wondered for a long time now why she didnt take care of herself as much as the others. but no matter he had her on the ground now and is picking her up to walk to another hook before the sound of a survivor escaping echos through the mist. this way the girl he is carrieng cannot be saved anymore. He almost feels bad especialy since he didnt manage to hit the sprinter even once this game. she really should have tried to save her in his opinion. at this moment another Familliar sound came to his ears starting with the screeching of an metalic door opening. The hatch. the last survivors last hope of escape opened just behind a ball of hay. and even though he really shouldnt care, even though he will earn less points. he drops the dark skinned girl next to the hatch. letting her crawl out. he really enough points for his water. right now he does not need more he tells himself as the black mist comes back again to collect him and bring him back to the forest. he uses the points he to fill his waterbarrel with water and cares for his garden while thinking about what he just did. 

Looking back he really does not know why he did that. He had nothing to gain from it. mulling over it some more a rasping voice calls to him. "You look like you had a bad round, everything ok ?" it was the guy with the beartraps. "hmyeah, it was ok" comes his hoarse answer. having slight troubles forming words with his body and his throat being deformed as it is he doesnt really like to use words still he added "play cards later ?". "Yeah im glad we teached you the rules, we really should get us some other board games thou. i think Mumie is cheating. you know what im gona earn one right now see you later." and with that the Trapper goes to the fire himself with a wave. Glad that he gets to play something later he grips his chainsaw tighter and tends to his garden thinking about what he should get to eat for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it for now.  
> let me know how this feels for you if you came this far.


End file.
